<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As easy as breathing by EnlacingLines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606701">As easy as breathing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines'>EnlacingLines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShuAke week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Choking, Consensual, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Everyone is very into this, Fluff, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Game, Shuake Week 2020, Top Akechi Goro, despite it all this is soft, smothering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows this kiss, knows this feeling, knows this person who has him pinned to the wall, and Akira just opens. His mind floods with Goro, his body immediately relaxing into the embrace despite the fact it’s slightly uncomfortable, being crushed none too gently against the wall. </p><p>These games they play have a rhythm, they take preparation and practice, so much time in the making. </p><p> </p><p>Written for ShuAke week 2020. Prompt: games</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShuAke week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As easy as breathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea for a while, but it fit well into the 'games' prompt for ShuAke week so here we are! </p><p>Thank you so much to MxTicketyBoo for betaing and having a lot of indepth talks about choking, smothering and breath play in general. If that's not friendship, I don't know what it is. </p><p>Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It happens barely a minute after Akira arrives home. It’s sudden; the grip on his shirt, the spinning of the barely lit room, before he’s slammed, hard against the wall. Immediately, his senses go into overdrive: body tense, panic overridden by too much time actually fighting for his survival, and he would be straight into the defence, pushing for offensive as is usual strategy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he doesn’t, because just as his mind clicks into fight mode, the switch is disrupted by a kiss that’s more bite than lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, it all makes sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows this kiss, knows this feeling, knows this person who has him pinned to the wall, and Akira just opens. His mind floods with Goro, his body immediately relaxing into the embrace despite the fact it’s slightly uncomfortable, being crushed none too gently against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe because of that. Akira cannot tell, right now, if that’s the aim. But as soon as the thought slips through, he hopes it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss is loud in the gloom, wet and heavy, the kind Goro likes to give and Akira wants more than anything in this moment. He runs his hands across his boyfriend’s back, feels the muscles twitch under his thin shirt, not usual attire, which makes his blood fizz a little brighter, as Goro’s hands move to his wrists, claiming them against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira moans, the sound managing somehow to escape despite the onslaught, and the noise causes a shift in the atmosphere. Goro’s hands do not move, but he pulls back slightly, leaving Akira panting, lungs burning as if he’s run from the battlefield, a familiar and wonderful pull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira swallows as he calms just enough to take in the situation. The room is tidy, almost obsessively so, which he knows is Goro’s preferred way, but they have learned since moving in not so long ago to compromise in some ways. It’s far tidier than when Akira left for work, deliberate as so you wouldn’t just trip on something</span>
  <span> you weren't expecting</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in front of him, Goro stares back. He’s wearing a plain dark t-shirt that’s more fitted than his usual home wear, nothing relaxed about his posture, squeezing Akira’s wrists when their gazes meet. His hair is tied back, out of his face, out his way, and he’s taking in every play on Akira’s face as he starts to assess and comprehend. To understand exactly how planned this has all been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In antithesis to the past few moments, Goro tips forward, slow, keeping his gaze until the very last moment when their lips meet. Softer, the kind of kiss Goro likes to receive and Akira will always give, and leans into it fully. It’s short though, and Goro moves to his neck, Akira’s head immediately falling back against the wall, eyes shutting as he does, just revelling in the soft sensation as Goro makes his way up towards his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to?” he asks, whispering in a way that makes Akira shiver, in a way Goro always makes his nerves a livewire when he speaks in that tone just for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira wants to drag his head up and kiss in agreement, lean in, grab and show his enthusiasm for this, but he can’t. Mostly as his wrists are pinned, but despite the force he knows he could break it, as Goro would let him. But also as Goro won’t take actions, only words at this point. Akira isn’t the talker though, still finds it hard to agree verbally, tries tipping his head to the side into Goro’s space but he pulls away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira flexes his fingers, and Goro waits, tilts his head and smiles, mouth opening ever so slightly. Not a show of teeth, but a prelim to conversation, a smile that’s crooked and offbeat, one Akira never thought he’d see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It blinds him for a moment, but Goro leans in, that grin still in place, sharper now, as he stops just before Akira’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Akira. Do you want this? You have to tell me, or we don’t play,” he says, and actually bites Akira’s lip then grips it in his teeth and pulls. Akira’s throat makes a sound he doesn’t quite swallow at the sting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro lets him go, and the ability to speak comes, swift and wanting, vocal cords catching up to the moment. “Yes,” he says, and his voice seems to echo, clear as the vicious grin which spreads on Goro’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And oh how he needs that smile, and realises just how badly as Goro crowds him in, returns to bite harder at his lips now he has agreement, Akira making a sound somewhere between a hiss at the pain and a moan at the way it sparks before Goro’s kissing him with the same force again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s truly smashed against the wall now, Goro’s chest against his and somehow he’s managed to get a leg in between Akira’s thighs, pushing it through and up so Akira is rubbing against him. The grip on his wrists tightens, so much so that it starts to pinch in the best way, even through the fabric of the gloves- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s wearing gloves. All this time and Akira’s sluggish mind didn’t take in that sensation, too bombarded by everything else, and he moans more into the kiss at the feel of them gripping against his skin and bone, rocking slightly onto Goro’s leg as he does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That action though, is clearly what his boyfriend has been waiting for, as he steps back, breaking off at all contact points, Akira’s already bruised mouth aching and his jeans uncomfortable from where he’s already starting to get hard. The hands move off his wrists, a quick motion, cupping his cheeks, spreading out on his skin, cool to the touch, even as Goro pushes his head back against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s gentle though, as are the fingers on his skin, circling and smoothing across, and Akira smiles, even though it’s not really the moment for it. These games they play have a rhythm, they take preparation and practice, so much time in the making. Akira likes to hurt when his mind won’t shut down, and Goro may have once pretended to match him, but he doesn’t like inflicting pain, and he most certainly doesn’t benefit from taking it. There’s too many ghosts there, too much of the past to be anything other than thoroughly gentle with him. So it went wrong more times before they got it right, and even now when Akira would very much take his head being forced back, his skin being crushed and bruised, he won’t get it. And that’s better because it balances what can be given, which is so much more incredible than any fantasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really have been forcing me into this. What with the way you’ve been these last few days,” Goro says, that tone making Akira’s mouth run dry as the scorn drips from every word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he says, automatically, and Goro’s fingers, now closer to his scalp, move up to grip his hair. The pin pricks of sensation go straight south, his breath hitching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not. Such a pathetic liar, you really think I can’t tell,” he says, sounding bored as he tugs lightly on Akira’s hair, and he has to bite his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro watches him do that. It’s part of the game. Wind up and wind up until there’s no string left to take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not lying. I am sorry,” he says, and Goro actually tuts, his left hand moving down, thumb stroking Akira’s neck, possibly without thinking, calm and soothing, in opposition to the right still pulling at his scalp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to utter such trash, you don’t deserve to be able to speak,” he says, and moves his hand to ghost over Akira’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira’s heart rate doubles, his mouth opens despite the fingers now covering it, splayed out but pushing, ever so gently across his mouth. So this is the nature of the night, the particular plan of the evening. Goro waits, holds his hand, still adding a little pressure over his mouth, and Akira makes eye contact as he starts to run his tongue along the edge of his middle finger, curling it around as far as it will go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro visibly shudders, and Akira’s not sure if he can feel it through the gloves, or it’s just the view, but his hand moves to the side, half tipping his chin up as he pushes two fingers inside Akira’s mouth. This is more of Goro’s comfort zone, and he forces open Akira’s jaw slightly and drives them down into Akira’s throat, the action making him convulse instinctively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He likes that though, the heat that spreads as Goro pushes his fingers as far down as he can before dragging them back up, sudden and deep. Akira doesn’t quite choke but it’s close, and the fact the Goro is so good at this has him shaking once again, and as his wits return, he captures those fingers with his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro makes a reluctant sigh, as if Akira’s just a nuisance, which turns him on more than it should. He sucks on the gloved fingers as much as he can as Goro keeps moving down his throat, and despite the neutral look on his face, a flush is already spreading across his cheeks. Akira can feel his pulse beat in his ears as he loses the ability to swallow properly, saliva dripping from his lips as Goro’s fingers drag across his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro makes a noise then, a signal in itself, and the fingers are removed, Akira’s mouth feeling fantastically used and exposed without them, disappointment surfacing as he can breathe freely once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting,” Goro says, showing his spit soaked hand to Akira before taking his other to the back of Akira’s head and bringing him straight into a kiss. Akira groans into his mouth, throws his arms around Goro’s neck without care and his weight with it. Goro doesn’t move, huffs a little into his mouth as Akira presses forward, and the feel of him, solid, warm and </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> just makes Akira want to crowd and drag. He does so as he tries to make the kiss his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro lets him, for a time. Usually that is the way this goes, and Akira can’t help but move back into that, into what he normally craves and has at his fingertips. But tonight is meant to be different, and he feels the moment Goro snaps back to what he’s meant to be doing as his whole body stiffens, aware and displeased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira likes offending though. It makes the whole thing more interesting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not expecting it when Goro suddenly removes his hands from where they pull at Akira’s back and dips his knees so he can grab at the back of Akira’s thighs, sweeping him up. He breaks from the kiss with somewhat of an undignified yelp as he’s hoisted up none too gently, which turns into a shudder as he clings onto Goro’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro smirks up, tightening his hold as Akira’s legs wrap around his waist. He’s not light, not by far but Goro has always spent his time climbing and can extract that strength at any point, and fuck if Akira doesn’t like when it happens. And Goro absolutely knows this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So transparent, so easy to get you where I want,” he says, moving instantly, the clear apartment aiding as he manhandles Akira towards their bedroom, door already open, lamp on the bedside table lighting their way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drops Akira on the bed, almost throws him actually, and he makes a slight gasp as he hits it, not expecting that. Perhaps Goro’s getting stronger. The thought makes him weak. It’s also dispelled almost instantly as Goro crawls over him, making a show of it and causing Akira to smile, partly from the anticipation and from the absurdity of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t help it when he reaches up, captures Goro’s face between his hands and kisses him, long and deep as he settles his weight across Akira. It doesn’t matter that they keep switching between what they want to do because he just needs to kiss and hold now. These times strike when Akira just needs the sensation of knowing Goro’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not leaving, just as they are now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arches up, though, on instant; Goro’s hips press into his, and his boyfriend is hard in his slacks, thin fabric not hiding a thing. Goro’s teeth catch on his lip just perfectly as he does this. The mood shifts back naturally and before he knows it, Akira is being hovered over, the loss of pressure on his groin felt through his entire body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up. Now,” Goro says, half whisper, and Akira sits up as Goro sits back on his hips, pinning him to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro immediately goes for the hem of Akira’s shirt, managing to push it up and spreading his gloved hands up Akira’s torso as he does it. He shivers, the odd sensation of the gloves mixing with his frayed nerves and managing to leave sparks in their wake as he travels upwards, finally ripping the shirt off and throwing it to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can barely keep still when I touch you,” Goro says, hands sweeping, a slow pattern from neck to chest, grazing across Akira nipples and making him arch with a cut off sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These aren’t even real leather, you know. As if I’d let you dirty up a nice pair of my gloves. Nothing but cheap things for you,” Goro says, making a face at his own hands, before leaning forward and kissing Akira again, all tongue and teeth, betraying his own sentiments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira moans into his mouth when Goro pinches his right nipple, pain flooding as he tweaks it hard, the sensation causing him to thrust upwards. Goro allows it, rocks down himself until they build a slow rhythm as those gloves hands travel across his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira can’t explain what it is about those gloves, the craving to have them on his skin. A fantasy born of teenagehood, acted out in his dreams with just his hand, not for years even mentioned. And now it almost feels too good, but still not enough as Goro’s hands come to steady his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls back from the kiss, raising an eyebrow to Akira as if he’s just failed a particular set of questions, before he pulls his own shirt over his head. Akira watches his shoulders move, gulping. He wants to bite them, but it’s not his turn tonight. So he stores that away for another day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro pushes him down then, not that Akira resists, bears down over his body and ravishes his mouth as Akira once again tries to thrust upwards. Goro’s tongue starts mimicking his fingers from before, the harshness of the kiss making it hard to breathe and Akira longs for this to never end. He’s growing harder now, getting to the point of too uncomfortable, but Goro continues until he cannot breathe, lifting up with a slight gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches Akira for a second, blush high and hair falling from the carefully captured tie. It doesn’t take long to fall, strands so fine they never stay out of his face when at this length. Part of Akira wants to smooth them away, but the reigning part is wanting to know what comes next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro’s hand trails upwards, making his stomach quiver as it circles around his belly button, Akira’s gaze somewhat stunned by the way his gloves look, dark material contrasting to his skin, the way Goro’s hands splay as they move, stretching out to cover as much as him as he can, body following to loom fully over him as his hand fastens against Akira’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath hitches. He looks straight into Goro’s eyes, who stares back, hues seemingly so much deeper in colour in the half light. The slowness of it all gets to Akira, his senses starting to sharpen, the beat of his blood, all far south combined with the crinkle of the fake leather as Goro’s hands twitch covering his throat all he can perceive. His hand pushes, just a little, fingers and thumb on either side of his neck pressing inwards just enough so that Akira can feel the tightness on his windpipe, the muscles in his neck standing out as the tension is bestowed. It’s enough to send a pulse of heat through, voice stuttering out something half gasped at the possibility of more, or harder, of less air in his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro’s gaze sharpens. He tips his head to one side but he doesn’t move his hand, only taps a small rhythm with his fingers on the side of Akira’s throat, a temptation that has his eyes fluttering almost shut for a second as he gives into the way his jeans are now painfully tight against his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro’s the one that lets out something of a moan then, but catches himself as Akira focuses on him again, the picture of composure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I prefer you like this. Quiet. Compliant. Mine,” he says, last word almost like a threat, and Akira would smirk if he could, but the world is already starting to fall away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, definitely better this way. But I think I could improve on it,” he says, lifting his hand off Akira’s throat, then sliding it hard up to cover his mouth again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a beat, enough for Akira to notice as Goro’s left hand is once again splayed lightly over his mouth. His eyes widen, his pulse spikes and he does nothing, lets the moment and agreement hang, the signal they have between them, permission and want, as Akira so desperately feels his energy build in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro shakes his head, that displeased air back once more, then with a sudden tense of his muscles, his hand closes tightly over Akira’s mouth as thumb and forefinger pinch over his nose, and Goro pushes down slightly, efficiently cutting off his air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first initial panic always spreads, the natural reaction to being smothered, but it blooms into desire so strong in merely a few seconds that Akira is arching upwards into Goro, making a muffled noise against the gloves. It’s just too good; the thrill and the knowledge that, if exacted brutally, this could end him, right here in his own bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it won’t. Because Goro won’t do that, and the knowledge of both those factors has him desperate, searching for touch, for relief even as his chest starts to burn, feels sweat build as his temples where panic should arise, but instead there’s only the wish for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro let’s go and Akira gasps, eyes closed and that falling sensation back, deeper this time as he sucks in air he needs but doesn’t necessarily want. He’s so out of it that when Goro presses down on his cock, his eyes fly open and he practically yells, until there’s a gloved hand back in his hair, stroking and soothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, I didn’t say you could be loud, you’re so desperate,” he purrs into Akira’s ear with a laugh in every syllable, unfair and too much as his hand doesn’t cease it’s touches on his length, Akira’s hips moving in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s trying to string works together in response to that, but just ends up groaning when Goro moves his hand to pop the button of his jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, fuck,” he says, mouth dry and words cracking as Goro laughs into his neck, drawing his teeth across the skin from his ear to his shoulder, making Akira shudder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief seeps in momentarily as Goro pulls down his jeans; Akira’s always amazed he can do this sort of thing one handed with such dexterity, but he’s thankful for it right now as just with a lift of his hips, Goro has his jeans and pants halfway down his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a filthy mess, I’ve barely touched you, Akira,” he says, and the use of his name still does things to him in these moments when he’s not quite tethered, leaning up and reaching, a hand coming to Goro’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s indulged, pushed back roughly and kissed just as hard, the hand Goro had in his hair now pushing down on his shoulder, a minor pressure but enough with his added weight to make Akira feel pinned. The sound of their kiss echoes, wet and thorough, the lanquidity which is settling in making Akira almost unable to keep up with just how hard and fast Goro is moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch me,” he says, as they break, more for Goro than for him, wishes it were a command, but it’s only an ask at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro however, tuts. “You’ll have to do better than that if you want something,” he says, and Akira knows this part, and would normally put up his own fight, his own role in the game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, as clearly deciphered however many days ago Goro came up with this plan, he doesn’t want to. The need is too great now; he wants to not think, not let his mind wander anymore because sometimes it runs backwards and that’s when it takes a moment like this to jump start it into the present. When Akira has to remember that he doesn’t need to lead and control everything anymore, worry and take on all burdens, because that isn’t who he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he just wants to be held down until he can’t breathe or feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he whispers, pouring everything into it, a little more than necessary, because even if he doesn’t want to play the battle role, he will partake in the antagonist; because sometimes appealing to exactly what Goro wants is just as good as fighting him to the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches it hit, the way Goro’s throat bobs and he loses whatever words may have wanted to goad him on. Still, sometimes, he doesn’t know what to do when simple things are given to him without needing to force it, and it’s a different type of delight to give into that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hesitation does not last long though, but to Akira’s dislike, Goro sits, eyes looking into Akira’s the whole time and he raises up, left hand trailing again and making him jerk with the movement. His body is overly sensitive and oddly cold, but he stops himself from reaching out as Goro pulls away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at Akira, left hand still hovering over his stomach, too far away from his cock, which is now aching with the lack of attention, hard and leaking a little against his stomach. Goro clears his throat, garnering Akira’s attention, then lifts a gloved hand to his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira makes a noise, something high and almost out of his range as his boyfriend digs his teeth into the sleeve, never taking his eyes from Akira’s. Then slowly, he pulls the fabric back, inch by practiced inch, peeling it away and managing to smirk through it as the glove comes off his fingers one by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira is nearly panting, by the end, Goro’s hand now free, glove dropped somewhere near the end of the bed. It’s probably one of the hottest things he’s seen in his life, and he’s not even bothering to hide it. Goro laughs disdainfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too easy, this is almost boring,” he says, which is an utter lie, Akira knows when he’s turned on, and he knows this is getting to Goro almost as much as it is him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t waste anymore time with performance, licking his hand and then sweeping forwards so he’s back to kissing Akira as he grips the base of his shaft. Akira groans, thankful and high strung, wrapping his arms around his back, sudden energy brewing in his limbs. Goro moans at the contact, always does like to be touched, and Akira holds them both together as their kiss becomes uncoordinated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro grips him hard, smoothing his hand over the head and Akira’s hips back as he wets his hand on the precome there, creating just enough slide it hinges on the perfect side between pleasure and pain, friction brewing. Akira is wound tight, has been for so long and can feel himself hurtling forward with every swift slide on Goro’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira would be more than happy just to lie and hold Goro to him as he comes, then flip him over to run his mouth all over his skin. The fantasy starts to play out as he feels the heat in his stomach building, turned on by the touch and the plans to have Goro’s hands fisted in his hair as he sucks him off very soon, when he’s suddenly brought shuddering to the present when Goro pulls harshly away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s panting, hair completely out of the ponytail, almost glaring down at Akira as he catches his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still so loud, I’m fed up with your filthy mouth,” he says, harsh and snapping, before his hand slams over Akira’s mouth once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira feels his eyes roll back, his teeth close around the gloved hand and his chest heaves as he automatically tries to inhale but can’t, Goro’s grip strong. The slide of his hand across Akira’s cock is maddening, pressure rocketing upwards now as his legs shake, so close to the edge as his mind starts to blank out beautifully, his hand flailing out upwards, inefficiently needing to hold onto something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it’s perfect. The perfect edge of adrenaline and pain, so vulnerable and yet safe, which is the ultimate thought that does him in. His moans are muffled against the glove as Goro moves his thumb around the head of Akira’s cock and he comes, hard and sudden in a way, body convulsing up, pinned down essentially by the hand on his mouth, all sensation vanishing into a nothingness as he starts to float away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s aware, though, even if it’s dim and distant. Hands on his face, in his hair, and whispered voice in his ear, and the knowledge there’s air in his lungs, throat oddly sore in a familiarly dry way. He tries to swallow, oddly difficult with no moisture left in him, and realises his eyes are closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens them, has to blink away moisture blurring his vision for a moment, unaware when that happened. As he does, fingers quickly swipe at the fallen tears, and he leans forward to the touch, his body so very tired even as he moves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re like a cat, headbutting my fingers like that,” Goro mutters, then leans in, placing the softest of kisses on his lips, both hands cradling his checks, equally as soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always is, in the aftermath, the adrenaline gone. Akira pulls back and Goro pulls him slightly closer, mess apparently having been cleaned off his stomach while he’d been out of it. Clearly, he’d needed this with how much he’d fallen away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says, and Goro smiles, looking a little tired himself, hand cradling Akira’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” he says, a slight urgency in the tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Really good. Probably need water though, in a minute,” he says as Goro makes a move to leave the bed, which is not allowed in Akira’s book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a minute, then you need water,” Goro allows, sliding back so they’re face to face, foreheads touching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira smiles, closes his eyes, then lifts a hand round Goro’s back, curling it into his hair, just resting and keeping him close. Not that he’s going anywhere any time soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m gonna suck you off,” Akira mutters, and Goro chokes on air, which brings back a little of his energy, even if he can’t quite bring himself to open his eyes just yet. He’s building up to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, he’ll wait until the fuzzy feeling has passed, until he’s back in full consciousness. And then, Akira has plans. After all, it’s his turn to run the game. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>